Endless Winter
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: "La petite caravelle venait d'accoster sur une île hivernale balayée par de violentes bourrasques de vents glacés, et sur laquelle il ne s'arrêtait jamais de neiger ... Endless Winter l'île au cœur glacé ..." Sanji sauvé de justesse par Zoro va lui enlever son bien le plus précieux ... (J'ai mis ça en "M" Mais je dirais que c'est un peu plus "T" XD)


La petite caravelle venais d'accoster sur une île hivernal balayer par de violente bourrasque de vents glacé, Et sur la quelle il ne s'arrêter jamais de neiger ... Endless Winter l'île au cœur glacée ...

Dans la cuisine l'équipage venais de se réunir pour décider des groupes, L'un pour l'exploration, l'autre dans la recherche de nourriture et le dernier dans la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Les groupe se formèrent de cette façons : Pour l'exploration ... Bien qu'a contre cœur se fut Sanji et Zoro qui durent formais le premier binôme. Pour le recherche de l'abri se fut Luffy, et Nami (elle ne voulais pas rester avec les faibles).Et enfin pour la recherche de nourriture se fut Robin et Chopper qui sans chargèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Usopp qui lui resterais bien au chaud garder le bateau.

Il revêtirent tous un habit chaud pour pouvoir supporter le froid glacial de cette île Hivernal, et descendirent chaqu'un leurs tour du bateaux.

- **Luffy ! Attend ! S'écria Nami.** Luffy venais de partir a toute allure et s'enfonça sans réfléchir dans le blizzard glacial.  
- **Docteur ?** Dit Robin. **Venez, nous devons aller chercher de la nourriture pour l'équipage.**

Chopper non loin de la se rouler dans la neige en riant aux éclats, Lui ne portais pas de manteau, comme il venais d'une île hivernal il était habituer au climat comme celui-ci et sa fourrure le protéger bien.

**- Encor un peu Robin ! Onegaiiiiiiii !** Demanda Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux.  
**- D'accord mais pas trop longtemps.**

Pendant ce temps plus loin du coter de Sanji et Zoro.

**- Oi ! Marimo ! Par ici abruti ! Tes dans la mauvaise direction !**  
**- Gne ? Quoi ? Mais quesque t'en sais toi ? On est la pour explorer nan ?**  
**- Ouai ... Mais la tu retourne vers le bateau baka-marimo !** Dis Sanji sur un ton un poil exaspéré.  
**- Ha ouai ... Je le savais je faisais pour te tester ...** Dis Zoro un peu vexer.

Zoro et Sanji avancèrent dans sur l'île t'en dis que le brouillard se tout a coup Sanji sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pied, c'est a se moment précis qui compris ... Depuis le début lui et Zoro marchais sur un lac d'eau geler.  
Zoro vit las scène et ne su pas quoi faire il s'attendais a se que Sanji remonte a la surface mais ils était pris sous la glace.

**_POV Sanji_**

_Alors c'est comme sa que je vais mourir ? Nan c'est trop pathétique je devrais mourir en sauvant une jante damoiselle ... Pas en me noyant !_  
_Je vous en supplie Aidez-moi je ne veut pas mourir Pas maintenant ... Pas devant lui ... Pas comme sa ..._

**_Fin POV Sanji_**

**_POV Zoro_**

**- Zo ... !** Sanji pue a peine dire le nom de Zoro qu'il perdis conscience.

_Sanji ! Nan c'est pas vrais ! Pas sa ! Tu na pas le droits ! Je ne l'accepterais pas !_  
Zoro se deshabila et plongea dans l'eau glacé pour sauver Sanji, il le vit et le pris dans ses bras, il remontas mais fut bloquer a son tour, il décidas donc de brise la glace avec ses katanas, il y parvint mais brisa la lame de l'un d'entre eux.  
Il sorti Sanji de l'eau et le déposa sur son manteau, il entrepris de lui faire du bouche a bouche.  
_Aller ! Aller ! ALLER ! Revient ! Je t'en supplie, revient !_

**- Aller Sanji ! Je t'en supplie ! ALLER !**

Sanji repris conscience et vida l'eau de c'est poumons.

**- Arg ! Bouah ! Heuheuh ... ! Heu ... beuhheu ! Zo ... ro ? ...** Il perdis connaissance et s'endormi de plus belle.

**_Fin POV Zoro_**

Apres s'être rhabiller Zoro eu trouver un abri pour abriter Sanji et lui.  
Sanji se réveilla quelque heures plus tard et remarqua sur lui en guise de couverture le manteau de Zoro, celui-ci dormais juste a coter n'aillant rien sur les épaules pour le protéger du froid ...

**_POV Sanji_**

_Zoro ? ... Il ma donner son manteau ? ... Et quesqu'il tiens la ? A c'est ses sabres ! Comme d'habitude quoi !_  
_Mais que c'est-il passé ?! Pourquoi le Wadô Ichimonji est-il briser ?_  
Sanji se souvint alors que lorsque qu'ils étaient dans l'eau Zoro avais plongé pour le sauver et qui avais utiliser ses sabres pour s'en sortir ...  
_C'est de ma faute ? ... C'était son bien le plus précieux et je lui ais enlever ..._  
Sanji entrepris de se lever bien que difficilement et réussit a se tenir debout. Il couvrit Zoro avec son manteau et s'assit a coter de lui le regardant d'un aire triste.

**_FIN POV Sanji_**

**- Pardon ... Je suis désolé Zoro ... Tu tenais beaucoup a se sabre ... Et tu la briser par ma faute ... Je ... Pardon ... Encore pardon ...**  
**- Ero-cook ? ...** Zoro réveiller par Sanji se redressa.  
**- A ... Zoro ...**  
**- ZORO ? Tu es sur que tu va bien tu tes taper la tête quand tu est tomber ? Ou tu a bu trop d'eau du lac peut-être ?** Dis Zoro un peu perdu.  
**- Nan ... je suis ... Enfin laisse tomber ...**

Sanji s'apprêta a se lever quand Zoro le stoppa en le retenant par le bras.

**- San ... Sanji ... Se n'est pas ta faute ... Si la lame c'est biser ... C'est parce qu'elle était trop vielle ...**  
**- Tu ma entendu ?!** Dit Sanji aussi gêné que paniqué.  
**- Oui ...**  
**- Je ... Enfin ... Pardon ! Je sais que mon pardon ne suffiras surement pas mais je suis désoler pardonne moi je t'en supplit ...**  
**- Arrête donc de t'excuser je te l'ais déjà dis ... Tu n'y ais pour rien ... Et se n'est rien un sabre contre ta vie ...**  
**- Pardon ? ... Tu peut répéter sa s'il te plait ?** Dis Sanji le rouge au joue.  
**- Je ... Euuuuuu ... Désoler je débloque ...**

Sur ces belle paroles Sanji se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Zoro, il se mis a califourchon sur lui et lui l'embrasse fougueusement. Zoro fut pris par surprise mais se laissa faire Sanji passa sa langue à la commissure des lèvres de son partenaire pour demander la permission d'entrer, Et leurs langue entreprise une danse rythmer par les battements de leurs cœurs.

**- Je suis désolé mais je débloque aussi ... !** Dis Sanji du ton ... de défi ?  
**- Ecoute ... Moi sa ne me dérange pas ... Mais JAMAIS ... Tu ne prendras le dessus sur moi dans cette situation ...** Dis Zoro sur un ton provocateur.  
**- Moi sa ne me dérange pas !**

Zoro roula sur le coter et leurs place s'échangèrent. Il embrassa Sanji dans le coup, lui caressant la jambe sensuellement. Il passa la mains dans le boxer de Sanji et senti son membre durci par le plaisir que lui procurais son amant, il l'empoigna et entrepris de long va et viens sur le membre dresser de son partenaire, qui se mit a gémir de plaisir. Zoro s'arrêta et dirigea sa main vers Les fesse de Sanji, ou il enfonça son majeur après l'avoir humidifier ;Voyant que son amant ne réagissais pas, il enfonça un second doigt puis un troisième et se mis a les bouger de plus en plus rapidement.  
Il fini part retirer c'est doigt de Sanji et le retourna sur le ventre, Il sorti son membre gonfler par l'attente de se moment. C'est a ce moment que Sanji se retourna le poussa et se mis au-dessus de lui, Il le regarda intensément.

**- Laisse moi faire ...**

Zoro nu pas le temps de comprendre, Sanji s'empala sur son membre provoquant chez lui une explosion de plaisir, de désir. Sanji entama de long va et viens s'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir a chaque fois qu'il empalais sur le membre de son amant.  
Zoro se releva, se retira de Sanji et le retourna. Il s'enfonça en lui tout doucement comme pour faire durer le plaisir et recommença sa plusieurs fois.

**- Zoro ... Plu ... Plus ... Plus fort ! Plus vite !**  
**- Tu est sûre ?**  
**- Ou ... Oui !**

Zoro s'enfonça violemment en Sanji, touchant par la même occasion sa prostate lui arrachant ainsi des cris rauque de plaisir.

**Haaa ! Oui ... La !**

Il continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes leurs ebas avant de terminer tout les deux dans un dernière cris de plaisir.

Le lendemain il se réveillèrent tous deux dans les bras de l'autre, et décidèrent de cacher a l'équipage leurs amours partager.

**THE END !**


End file.
